


【Jondami】不S○X就出不去的房间

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 一个不断缩小的空间里，一对朋友的故事你从未见过如此傻逼的肉和作者
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	【Jondami】不S○X就出不去的房间

1  
不sox就无法出去的房间，中间那个是和谐符号。

是的，这个单词在朴实少年乔眼中就是这样的。如果可以，他希望能珍而又重地和心爱的女孩度过美好的第一次。

虽然他暂时还没有心爱的女孩。

虽然和他一起困在房间里的，是他的竹马兼搭档达米安。

2  
诚然，达米安也能看到这句话，因为它就写在他们头顶的天花板上。

说是天花板也不确切，他们被关在一个5m乘5m的正方体空间里，他们在底部，脱出条件写在顶部。整个空间由一种乔的超级能力也无法打碎的材质构成，也无法用超级视力看穿。没有门窗，没有任何出入口，六个面严丝合缝，里面空无一物。

除了不知为何被囚禁于此的他们俩。乔穿着超级小子那套制服，达米安的罗宾装却被卸掉了腰带。

达米安还在沿着立方体边缘走，这是第三圈。在这之前他踩过了每一块地板，还逼着乔摸了每一寸墙壁。

“发现什么了吗？”乔怀抱一丝渺茫的希望。

“嗯。”达米安沉声道，“出不去。”

这个我也知道啊。乔忍不住抬头看天花板那句话。

“但也不是一无所获。”达米安补充道。

“什么？”乔瞪大双眼。

“房间正在以肉眼很难察觉到的速度缩小。”达米安皱着眉回答。乔将现在的房间与一开始的记忆对比一下，确实变小了些。

“所以说……？”

“我直接说结论吧。”达米安敲了敲墙壁，用一种乔完全不能理解的冷静语气宣告，“六个小时内不逃出去，房间会缩得和你昨天买的那块巧克力一样小，我们会被挤成肉酱。”

“不按上面那行字说的做，我们就会死？”乔脑袋发懵。

达米安点点头。“恐怕如此。”

3  
达米安不转了，再转也没意义，这个房间一点破绽也没有。他坐在地上，一条腿屈起，一条腿伸展。

乔仍不屈服地对着一块墙壁重拳出击。

“没用的。”达米安觉得噪音有点烦，“你到底什么时候能面对现实？”

“这他妈算什么现实？！”乔急得爆了粗口，“我才不要跟你……跟你……”

“交媾。”达米安好心提示。

“跟你做爱。”乔红着耳朵把话说完。

“行吧，我再等你一会儿。”达米安以一种听天由命的超然口气道，“建议你用冷冻呼吸热视线。”

“冷热交替能让坚硬的材料变脆弱！”乔醍醐灌顶。

“哦，那倒不是。”达米安打了个哈欠还伸了个懒腰，“敲墙太吵，我想睡觉。”

4  
锤了大概一个小时吧，墙壁一点凹痕都没有。达米安不堪噪音骚扰，用披风把自己头包了起来，在房间最远的角落蜷成一团。

乔放弃了，他跪在地上失意体前屈，接着他意识到事情不对。

生死关头，达米安为什么如此淡定？这不正常。

——他一定在耍我，他早就知道怎么逃出去了。乔断定。

氪星人压抑着怒火走向打盹儿的地球人，单手就把他从披风卷里抖了出来。即使被突然袭击，达米安依旧四肢着地稳稳落住。他十分不悦地摘下耳塞。

“放弃了？”

“你是不是早就知道怎么逃出去！”乔质问。

“是啊。”达米安秒答。

“不就写在那儿吗？”达米安指指上方。

“你瞎吗？”达米安讥讽。

乔捂住脸，额头磕墙。咚，咚，咚。

……不行，达米安对人际关系的理解异于常人，根本无法理喻。

5  
“我不能纵容你任性下去了。”达米安突然说，“你会害死我们的。”

“我干嘛了？”乔无力且委屈。

“房间收缩速度不是匀速，是匀加速，你有没有感觉到？”达米安垂下头掐指一算，“我们还有三个小时，最多。”

乔预估了下，得出和达米安差不多的结论。超级视力让他观察得更精确。“三小时十五分二十四秒以后，房间会缩成巧克力大小。”

达米安：“你为什么要用巧克力做标……算了你别说了，我不想知道。”

6  
只能做了。乔不情不愿地得出结论。

失贞总比死好吧！

“你是从中世纪穿越来的贵族大小姐吗？”达米安嗤之以鼻，“行了，你脱裤子吧，趴那儿。”

“等等。”乔警觉，“为什么是我在下面。”

达米安愕然：“我以为你心理建设做这么久是打定主意在下面呢。”

“才不是！！！！”乔怒道，“我是直男，我不想被捅屁股！”

“没人怀疑你性向，我只是提出最佳方案。”达米安用公事公办的口吻道，和每次夜巡之前一模一样，“首先，你不知道怎么和男人做。”

“我知道一点儿，而且你可以教我啊。”可能是达米安寡廉鲜耻的态度太有感染力，乔刚才的羞愤无影无踪。

“第二，你有超级力量，一紧张有可能会害我受伤。”达米安继续论述。

“不成立，我一紧张也有可能把你夹断，风险是一样的。”乔反驳。

达米安沉默片刻，脸色染上许惨白。乔乘胜追击：“而且你打不过我，你氪石蝙蝠镖在腰带里，腰带不见了。如果你非要试试那我们就打一架，看最后是谁强奸谁。”

乔也不知道自己在胡说些什么，现在不是害臊的时候。

达米安被说服了，主要是他们没那个幻影空间时间打一架，以及夹断这个词太过血腥生动。

“行吧，你上我。”达米安点了头。

这么容易的吗？乔震惊。“不是，你，你同意了？你不再争取一下？”

“我又不想操你，争取什么。”达米安嫌弃皱眉，“性交是一种双人运动，你发球和我发球有什么区别？”

我或许不是人类，但达米安真的不是人。乔再次深刻体会到这一点。

“就这么上？”乔迟疑。

“嗯，你先勃起一下，我看看你大小。”达米安坦荡的坐在地上，一边仰视乔一边脱起了紧身裤。等他脱掉裤子还解开衣服下摆的两颗扣子后，乔依旧呆立在原地。

“愣着干嘛？”达米安皱眉。

乔：“……我，我好像……硬不起来。”

达米安的表情剧变。“人类和氪星人染色体数量对不上吗？”

“我又不是骡子！”乔崩溃，“突然就叫人硬，怎么可能硬得起来啊！”

达米安一脸不屑。“我说了你不行，你还不信。算了，我操你，你做一下思想准备。”

达米安闭上眼睛，在地上坐了会儿，睁开眼。

“……这么快？”乔捂着屁股试探。

达米安：“……好像是有点困难。”

7  
乔是个健康的青少年，春梦啊晨勃啊都经历过，性幻想对象是个娇小的姑娘，脸模糊不清，黑发，胸不算很大，四肢柔韧。

乔不明白自己为什么要和达米安四目相对地分享性幻想。

“这是性唤起的步骤，谁先硬谁在上面。”达米安是这么解释的。

我们是繁殖期的海兔吗。乔在心里吐槽。他刚刚已经艰难地分享了一些春梦画面，说出来每一个词都烫嘴。达米安听他说完后冷冷摇了摇头。

“梦里只是亲和抱，进都没进去，你也真够废的。

乔下体的血管跳动了下，与性无关。“你呢，你就进去了吗！”他恼羞成怒。

“我没有春梦。”达米安直言不讳，“我六岁时撞见我母亲跟十几个手下群交，那场面太恶心了，像一群捉对的青蛙。做与性相关的梦让我反胃。”

乔：“……”

达米安继续说明：“不过我没有功能上的障碍。处于激烈场景，比如跟恶棍死斗时，我还是有反应的。”

乔不知道说什么好，他大脑里已经没人在家了。他的挚友是个性变态，他无法承受更多。

一个直男，一个性变态。他们还有两个半小时自救。

8  
“要不试试手淫。”达米安提议。

“我不要在你面前打手枪！”乔触电一样弹起来。

“我可以闭上眼。”达米安不耐烦地承诺，“或者我帮你，我口技挺好的。”

乔大脑“轰”地炸开了。“口口口口口……口技？！？难道你给别人用嘴……？”

达米安嫌弃蹙眉：“我说的是学女声娇喘，你在想什么？下流坯。”

乔额头和下身的血管又涨了下。

“不用你管！！！！！”

现在不是斗嘴的时候，乔将手伸进裤裆，他从来没在别人面前干过这种事，脸已经红透了。阴茎软塌塌地握在手里，说是吓昏了也不为过，一点也不像是会有反应的样子。

然而达米安，缺乏人类常识的达米安，此刻正双腿大开，两根手指戳进自己的菊花搅动，仿佛乔根本不存在。他下体没什么毛，干干净净的，小腹和大腿肌肉上疤痕交错。

“呃……嗯……”达米安发出不大好受的声音，气流急促地挤进他肺中。乔闭上眼，达米安迷醉的脸却自动浮现在他脑海中。

——呸呸呸，什么迷醉，那是忍耐，是痛苦。乔拼命甩头。想想别的，想想那个梦中的姑娘，她有着充满异域风情的浅麦色皮肤，乌黑色头发像墨染的画，她像猫儿似的爬到他身上，发出欲求不满的呜咽。她离得好近，乔头一次看清她的眼睛，那是一双翡翠般的绿……

乔冷汗“唰”地冒了出来。

在意识到某件事却不愿承认的同时，他的阴茎在手中勃起了。

9  
达米安额头沁出细密的汗，腿呈M状分开，背靠墙壁支起上半身，三根手指齐根没入后穴。“我觉得差不多了，你好了没？”

乔沉默地解开皮带，把牛仔裤往下拉到膝盖。达米安看着乔内裤里那条雄壮的巨兽，脸色变得煞白。

“你再等下。”达米安说。看到乔的手又要往内裤里伸，他下意识发出尖叫：“可以了够了！不要再大了！”

乔的手无处可放，心里却漾起一股谜之自豪——该死的男性本能！

“要不……要不我帮帮你？”乔在达米安腿间跪下，“你这个姿势好像不太容易弄开。”

话说完他就后悔了。这是一场被逼无奈的自救，不是温情的做爱，他们完成各自的职责就行了，越界一点点都是对这份友情的玷污。达米安肯定也这么想。

但他错了。

“也行。”达米安说，“你搭把手，帮我撑开肌肉群。”

乔狠了狠心，一咬牙，摸上达米安臀缝。

“你等等！！！”达米安又紧张地叫起来。

“怎么？”

“手过来。”达米安一把抓起乔的手，将食指中指塞进嘴里，舌头细腻地滑过指尖、指腹和指缝，打湿每一块皮肤。

“现在好了。”达米安满意地退开，“进去吧，应该还要加两根指头。”

乔内心里有什么东西随着海绵体一起膨胀了。

10  
乔两手握着达米安的腰，覆在对方身上，阴茎像尖刀一样对准达米安脆弱柔软的直肠。穴口已经扩张得很松软了，随着心跳和呼吸一动一动的。

“我……我进去了啊？”乔声音发颤，“我真插进去了啊？”

“你问第三遍了，果断点行不行？！”达米安翻了个白眼，空间已经不足九立方米了，见乔还是迟疑，他只好循循善诱，“没事的，你想想，去年我们遇到毒藤女，你被迷晕的时候我们不也干了差不多的事吗？那时候我都没事，这次肯定也不会有。”

乔头顶晴天霹雳。“什么？！？那时候我们就……？”他震惊又愧疚，“你为什么不告诉我？！”

“你又不是自愿的。”达米安茫然，“那不是重点……”

“怎么不是！！！”乔捶地，好大一声闷响，如果是木地板八成会被锤成木屑，悔恨的心情差点将他整个人生吞活剥。

“我……我会负起责任的。”良久，乔冷静下来，正视着达米安说道，他眼中有什么情绪变了。“我很抱歉。”

达米安：“你是该抱歉。不过我断了的腿当时就自己接好了，你负什么责？”

乔：“断……腿？”

达米安：“对啊，我为了阻止你膝盖差点脱臼，所以这种程度的受伤对我来说没什么，你放心插……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊操操操操！！！！！”

达米安话音未落，乔就黑着脸捅了进去，动作利落得就好像他手中握着的是把匕首。达米安在他身下惨叫，扭得像条砧板上的鱼，拼命深呼吸还无力地用手砸地。

“你他妈混蛋！！！！”达米安带哭腔地骂。

有一说一，有爽到。

11  
“对不起对不起对不起……”乔拼命道歉，但是显而易见地，没什么用。

说来难堪，他卡住了。

主要是达米安太抗拒，他死死地夹紧乔，大腿连带整个后背的肌肉都在抖，只要乔有一点点动作，达米安立刻就会缩成一团。

所以乔也拔不出去。除非他想把达米安撕裂。

“放松，你放松一点。”乔尽可能安慰。

“你说得容易！”达米安哑着嗓子咆哮。他觉得后面湿湿的，鉴于直肠不具备性交功能，他可以肯定自己八成出血了，“你有多粗，你心里到底有没有点数！？？”

乔的脸已经不能更红了。

“还剩一个半小时。”乔劝说，“如果不做爱我们就会被挤扁。你让我动一动，很快就能结束。”

“你就不能直接这样射出来吗！你都插进来了啊！”达米安一个字也不听。

“别任性了好吗！你也是个男的你也有这玩意儿，感觉不到阈值根本射不出来嘛！！！”乔也很绝望，“我就轻轻蹭蹭，我保证，肯定不会疼。”

不会太疼。乔悄悄在心里纠正。

达米安死死咬住嘴唇，他失却了之前的从容，有些慌乱地抓住乔撑在他身体两侧手。

他微微转过脸，下巴和脖颈弧度优美又脆弱。“你轻点。”

乔认真考虑自己是不是疯了，需不需要戳瞎自己的眼……虽然很对不起达米安，但这个样子的他，真的很好看。

12  
“好涨……太快了……哈啊……”达米安嗓子里咕哝着不成句的单词。

故意的吗？乔没那么冷静地想。因为实际情况是，达米安腰很主动地迎着他摆动，握着他手腕的手也抓得死紧。

不知道使用超级视力算不算作弊，但是每当他蹭到前列腺附近那块肠壁时，达米安都忍不住地哀鸣。

“我大不大？”乔好心地询问，他挺想照顾一下达米安感受，“顶这里爽不爽？”

被询问的人额头上青筋凸起。

“你他妈闭嘴！”

13  
实话说吧，达米安操起来很舒服。他体温高，身体柔韧，直肠软而紧，乔推开褶皱时顶端和柱体传来酥麻顺着脊椎一路冲上大脑。

而且达米安的声音很好听。哑哑的，雾蒙蒙的，充满诱惑的。

但是达米安看上去并没有很兴奋，仿佛被逼在哭泣的边缘，在强行忍耐。

“嗯啊……嗯……呜……”达米安绿色瞳孔里朦胧一片，嘴角亮晶晶的，大概是溢出的口水。

关键是他叫得很可怜，没吃饱的猫儿似的。乔有种欺负人的愧疚。

达米安硬了。一个在生死战斗中才会被性唤起的性冷淡硬了，乔不知道这算不算是对自己糟糕性爱技术的控诉。

可能真的很疼吧？乔不好意思地想。他最好能快点结束。

“我加速了啊，你忍着点。”乔在达米安耳边低语，达米安茫然地转向他。

乔加速了，对着那一点，频率极高地轻轻撞上去。真的很轻，他发誓。

达米安忽然猛地挺起身抱住他脖子，手指用力地扣着他后背。

“呜呃……”拖长的哀鸣，肩头的湿润，和……

乔摸了把自己小腹上白白黏黏的液体。

他，一个第一次做爱的直男，把他的挚友操射了。

14  
房间缩到了乔站不起来的大小，它缩得慢了些，在达米安高潮之后。

“你……”达米安依旧抱着乔，还在平复呼吸，有气无力，“你他妈的怎么还没完。”

这算夸奖吗？可达米安的表情看上去像是要杀人。

达米安现在被抱到乔大腿上，下巴虚弱地搁上乔肩膀。

不都是我在动吗？他怎么这么累啊。乔心想。

他按着达米安的臀肉，收进又拉开，阴茎随着他动作在达米安身体里进进出出。

好像还不够，单纯这样还不够。

“那个……那个……”乔有些难以启齿，“你能不能……能不能……”

“学女声叫床？”达米安自信仰下巴。

“……亲我一下。”乔都不敢看达米安，“就，我的性幻想。”他声音小得低不可闻，“也是为了我们活下去……”

达米安轻“啧”了一声。“你闭眼。”

乔听话地闭上眼。一条软软的舌头猫儿喝水一样舔了舔他嘴唇，接着钻进他唇缝。这感觉很奇怪，他的心脏跳得厉害，不由自主地期待更多……人不能对自己的朋友产生情欲，至少不应该，可他无法控制地想要听到达米安更多呻吟，想在达米安身上留下更多痕迹，想让达米安哭叫着融化在他怀里。

乔张开嘴放纵达米安在他口腔里肆虐，达米安尝起来有一点汗水的咸味和一点巧克力的甜。他悄悄眯起眼，他漂亮而疲惫的朋友扶着他的脸专心亲吻着，绿眼里映出的只有他一个。

春梦里主角模糊的特征逐渐清晰，不再是“她”，他有着达米安刻薄的嘴唇和迷人的眼。

“呜……”达米安拉开一点距离，大口呼吸，在乔来得及要求之前更凶猛、更火辣地吻了回去，像饥饿的野兽，乔就是他的食粮。乔反击了回去，他们唇舌交缠在一起，身体一刻不停地相撞，速度越来越快。

“呃……！”乔忽然狠狠挺身，把达米安死死按在阴茎上。爆裂的快感让他浑身颤抖，达米安搂着他的头，纵容他释放在深处。

房间停止了收缩。

“结……结束了？”乔忽然意识到达米安的屁股仍在他手里。可他们不剩多少空间和彼此分开了。

“嗯。”达米安回答，表情看不出在想什么。

“那……那我们……”乔咽了口唾沫，“穿衣服？”

达米安推开了，迅速缩起身体，在狭小的空间里穿起衣服。乔的精液还留在他屁股里，随着他动作一点一点泌出，可他好像不大在意，也不作清理就提上裤子。

“不……不弄出来吗？”乔羞愧得舌头都要打结了。

“不啊。”达米安缓缓地说，呼吸还是不稳。他敲敲墙壁，声音变了。“墙正在由外向内消失，谁知道出去之后面对的是什么，万一是我父亲呢？”

那我就死了。乔一下从还未消散的情欲氛围中恢复了清醒。

“所以，你的精液还是藏在我身体里比较保险。之后我会自己处理。”达米安冷静地说，刚才柔软甘甜的他仿佛是个幻觉。

……不能想达米安会怎么处理，不能想。乔反复在心里说。他悲哀地意识到，他的春梦素材可能又要增加了。他穿好衣服，坐在角落。房间消融过程异常的慢。他忽然意识到达米安脸上的绯红没有消退，还瑟缩着身体。

事后的关心也是很重要的。性教育课上，老师好像这么说过。

……尽管达米安完全不是那种会接受关心的人吧。

“那个……”乔抱着肯定会被拒绝的心情开了口，“你要不要……我抱抱你？我是说，如果你不介意的话？”

达米安不悦眯起的双眼是骂人的前奏。乔缩起脖子准备好挨一顿臭骂。

“嗯。”

乔难以置信地瞪大眼。他最好的朋友，他自十岁起就托付生死的搭档根本没在看他，耳垂红得像要滴血。从达米安抱紧地双臂和膝盖的空隙间传出闷闷的声音，某种东西正在同这房间一起融化。

“要。”达米安小声说。


End file.
